IN MY HEART
by Nikki14u
Summary: Prue must explain to her sisters why disappears so often and what she’s been hiding. Paige appears in story
1. Default Chapter

IN MY HEART

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV shows Charmed or any of the show's characters.

Teaser

Prue Halliwell could not believe how beautiful the young woman standing in front of her had become. She watched inventively as her younger sister kept talking away with some of her co-workers, whom by the way seemed very found of her. Prue remember quite fondly the day the girl was born. She was lying in bed while her grams tried to read her a story, but every time she would get to a good part she would hear her mother's screams. At first she thought another bad man had come into the house like the night before, but she knew that couldn't be it because her grams would have gone to help her mom. Prue started to cover her ears, trying to block out the sound, when her grams jumped to her feet. "Stay put honey, I'll be right back" she said before exiting the room. "Ok" the 9 year old Prue replied.

After a while Prue became worried that something might have happened to her mom, so she crept out of her bed to see what all the noise was about. And that's when she saw her baby sister in her mother's hands for the first time. She couldn't believe it, another little sister to take care of and protect. She ran into the room, making sure that she was one of the first people that the new baby saw. Upon further examination she could see that her mom was crying. She must be so happy she thought to herself. That's when Prue decided to make her presents known. Hearing her daughter enter the room Patty turned and gave her daughter a weak smile. Prue didn't understand but she could tell that something was wrong. But right now all that mattered was laying her eyes on her little sister. After spending some time talking to her new sibling and kissing her head, her grams urged Prue to go to bed. After putting up a little fight she decided to listen to her mom and grams. "Good night my darling" her grams said while tucking the young child into bed. "Wait" she called to the older woman, she grabbed one of her stuffed animals. "Give this to mom for....grams what's my new sister's name?" the girl questioned. With a smile the women replied with a sad look "don't worry about that now dear, I'll just take that to her and we'll talk about it in the morning, ok?" "Ok grams the girl replied. With that her grams gave her one more kiss and went back to her mother.

Prue was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. It was Piper asking her to pick up something from the store on her way home. As she started her car, see took one last long look at the girl and started to head home. As the car drove past Paige Matthews and her friends she held an inquisitive look on her face. She seen the woman everywhere she went for quite a while now, but she didn't understand why. Oh well, she thought to herself as long she didn't approach her she didn't see the harm in anything. "Hey there's the birthday girl" a voice came from behind Paige. It was Nancy, one of her best friends. "Happy Birthday Paige, ready for a crazy night out on the town?" Nancy asked. "Hell yeah, let's go!" with that the group left for their night of fun.

End of teaser

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review.


	2. DO I KNOW YOU

Before I begin the next chapter I would like to say thank you to all of you who took the time to review my story. It meant a lot to me and I hope you like the next chapter. So without further ado.....

Chapter Two

Before getting out of her car she took one last look in the mirror. She had to make sure that her sisters couldn't tell that she had been crying again. Prue wasn't ready for them to know the truth. It was hard enough to live everyday of her life watching her baby sister grow up from a distance, not being able to simply wish her a happy birthday or pick her up when she had fallen on the playground when they were younger. The memories that kept fighting their way to the surface, was just too much to bare. But she would have to keep it a secret to protect her from them. The Elders, was what her mother called them. Those bastards, she swore to herself that one day she would make them pay for keeping her from her sister, her own flesh and blood. Even if that meant biding her time and keeping the truth from her sisters, for now. She smiled knowing that the second she told Piper and Phoebe about their little sister they would stop at nothing to find her and have her in their lives. That's why she couldn't tell them, not just yet. Not until she knew that they would all be safe. In a somber tone and a slight smile she spoke out loud happy birthday Paige, I love you, even if you don't know it. We'll be together soon. I promise. With that she took a deep breath and headed into the manor.

"Piper, Phoebe, I'm home" the oldest Halliwell shouted as she walk into the manor. "Hey there you are I was wondering what took you so long.... Piper's voice trailed off once she saw her sister's face. "Prue, what's the matter?" the younger sister asked. "Oh nothing sweetie, I'm fine" she replied. Piper didn't believe this for a second. She always felt that Prue was hiding something from her, something big but she didn't have a clue as to what it could possibly be. But she knew that her sister would tell her when the time was right, so she would let it go for now. "Ok, well did you bring did you pick up the groceries that I asked you to get?" "Yep their right here" she said while holding up the plastic bad that she had in her hand. Looking around she noticed that some one was missing. "Hey um where's Phoebe?" the oldest questioned. "You know her she can't sit still for a minute so she headed to the club with one of her friends from school".

"Oh ok, so it's just us for dinner?" "What am I not enough, perhaps you would like another sister to spend your time with" Piper replied in a joking matter. But she had no idea that what she said hit a little too close to home. Almost immediately Prue broke out in tears, Piper didn't understand what was going on. "I'm sorry Piper, but I'm not really that hungry, so just make something for yourself, Ok? I'm just going to go to bed a little early tonight." Before she could say anything Prue was already up the stairs. All she could do was stare after her feeling more than a little lost.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just thought I would let you guys know everyone's age. Prue is 28, Piper is 25, Phoebe is 23 and Paige is 21.

Phoebe Halliwell was so happy to be out on the town. After the hellish week she had, she needed a little action. Her finals were over thank God, and now she can finally have some fun now that weeks of studying were finally over. She was brought back to reality but the hands being wrapped around her waist. She spun around to come face to face with Justin the hottest guy on campus. Man was she lucky, she was about to graduate from college with her degree in psychology, she had the best sisters in the world, now she was dancing with the hottest young up and coming business man in the world. And now the club she was in started to play her favorite song. But her thoughts kept getting interrupted by cheer coming from the birthday party on the other side of the club. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, so she decided to excuse herself and go take a look at what was going on.

"Happy Birthday Paige" all the party goers shouted at once. "Thanks everybody, I'm so happy to be spending this joyous occasion with you. You know that you all would be lost without me" she continued. Everyone started to laugh. "Can I have your attention Please" Mike, one of Paige's best friends began. "I would like to say a few words to our little darling and favorite misfit, Paige Matthews whom of which is the best Social worker and friend in the world. No one is more welling to help a friend in need then she is. Her door is always open to anyone who needs a shoulder to cry on and we will all be forever grateful to her for her continued support. So here's to Paige may you always be safe and may your dreams always come true". With that everyone cheered, smiling happily and clinking their glasses together. Phoebe stood by the door staring at the girl. She seem so familiar to her, even though she never saw her a day in her live. She brushed the feeling off and went back to her date.

As she walked to her car the young woman felt as if she was being followed, but when she turned around, there was another girl walking towards her. "Hey" the girl began. "You dropped this on your way out". "My car keys, oh great I don't think that I would have gotten very far without them thanks she" said. "No problem the other girl replied. As she took the keys she noticed that the woman seemed to be staring at her. Catching on to the other girls reaction the woman knew she had to say something to the girl. "I'm sorry do I know you? The woman asked. "No I don't think so" the girl replied. "Maybe you know my sister, Phoebe?" the woman continued. "No sorry, but I don't know any one with that name" she finished. There is was again, that same feeling she had with that woman that has been following her, it was if she knew this woman as well. But that was impossible; she had never met the woman until now. "I'm sorry I have to be going my sister's waiting for me." The woman said with a slight smile. "Oh ok, well that's for bringing me my keys" the girl answered back as the woman gave her one more smile before walking away. She watched as the woman walked into the club. As she stood in the door way she turned back to take one last look at the girl when she heard someone call her name. "Piper, there you are, come on this DJ you hired is great, he's playing your song." Piper obeyed following Phoebe into the club.

Paige looked on as the woman disappeared into the club. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the sisters, she just didn't know how.

There's Chapter 2. So what do you guys think? Should there be chapter 3? Please Review


	3. The accident

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Prue, Phoebe breakfast" Piper yelled out to her sisters, who came running down the stairs. Immediately they grabbed for their favorite foods and began loading up their plates. Prue, eggs and toast. Phoebe, strawberries and a banana. "You're welcome" Piper hissed at her two ungrateful sisters. "Sorry honey, thank you and good morning" Phoebe said with a smile while taking a seat at the kitchen table. Prue was a different story. Piper looked on as she watched her sister sitting at the table taking baby bites of her food. She couldn't understand what was going through her head lately. All she could do was hope that she would confide in her soon, before she made herself sick.

Feeling Piper's eyes on her Prue knew the girl felt that something was wrong with her, as bad as she felt about making her sister worry, she knew that keeping the secret was the right thing to do for now. In an attempt to take all of the attention off of herself. She shifted the focus to Phoebe "So Phoebe, how many phone numbers did you get last night?" she asked with a half smile. Piper could tell what her older sister was up to but again she would let it slide. "I won't tell you because you'll just get jealous" she replied with a smirk. "Hey I have plenty of men at my beck and call" Prue shot back. "Yeah right" Phoebe began. "I haven't seen you go out on a date in months" she laughed. "Ok I'm ignoring you now" Prue said finally surrendering. "Hey how about you Piper, how did things go last night?" "Well I didn't have a whole lot of time to socialize last night. Lucas called out and I had a lot of bookkeeping to do so I spent most of my time in the office" Piper finished. You really need to stop burring yourself in your work like that sweetie, it's not healthy" Phoebe responded. "Well I knew starting my own business was going to take a lot of hard work so I don't mind doing it. Which reminds me, I have to get going, there's a shipment coming in today and I have to make sure they can get in." she said as she went to put her coffee mug in the sink. "See this is exactly what I was just talking about. There is no way you should be working on a Saturday Piper. Why don't you just get Lucas to fill in for you?" Phoebe questioned. "Because he's sick, remember? Listen I would love to stay and chat but I've got to go before I miss them. I'll see you guys at 6:30 for dinner OK?" "Alright" was the reply she received from Prue and Phoebe before she headed off the club for the day.

It wasn't until after Piper left that Phoebe could tell that something was wrong with Prue. "Hey you seem awfully quite with morning. Are you feeling alright?" the younger sibling asked. "Yeah I'm fine" was all Prue could come up with. "Well if you need to talk you know that I'm here for you right?" she spoke as she stood up giving her sister a kiss on the head. "Of course I know that honey" she smiled as Phoebe left the room. She wished with all her heart that she could tell them the truth. How much she ached for the sister that was taken away from her. Then she thought to herself, I wonder what she's doing right now. An idea popped it's way into her head. No harm can come from me going to check up on her she thought. With that she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

Saturday mornings was always Paige's favorite time of day. No work, no responsibilities, and yes this was a wonderful time indeed. She began to think about the events of the night before, she had the best friends a girl could ever ask for. They had thrown her a spectacular birthday party, like they seem to do every year. Nancy and Mike had made sure that everything Paige loved was there. They had Indian food, which was her favorite, a make your own Sundae bar, the works. She hadn't felt this way since before the accident. When she was in high school she had lost her parents in a tragic fire, she blamed herself for the longest time for not being there and choosing to be out with her friends on that night. But after counseling and comfort from some good friends, she realized that there was nothing she could have done to prevent the tragedy. The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. "Hello" she said in a groggy voice. "Hey there sleepy head" instantly Paige recognized the voice, it was Mike. He was a tall sexy little something with green eyes, dark hair and a muscular physique worthy of the cover of GQ. "Good morning to you too handsome, how are you this morning?" she said sounding a little more awake. "Oh no Paige, you can't be in bed still, Tracy's baby shower is in 2 hours!" Damn it, she thought to herself she had forgotten all about the shower. "Please tell me you did not forget" the voice continued. "I know, I know, I'm so lame." Listen I'm going to get dressed, hit the mall for a present and then I'll be right over, OK?" she said, as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. "Ok, I'll see you soon bye" with that the two hung up and Paige started to get ready.

Stay calm you can do this the woman said to herself as she approached the door. As she got closer to her destination her steps became slower and smaller. All kinds of ideas started to race through her head. What will I say to her if she sees me? She asked herself. No, that can't happen. I just have to be very careful. Suddenly the door to Paige's apartment flew open, she seemed to be too busy talking on her cell phone and putting her jacket on to notice Prue so she had just enough time to duck behind the corner. "Ok, Ok. I'm just going to head to the mall and I'll be there in about an hour. No I won't forget ok, bye" she said before heading down the hall. Prue knew she would have enough time to get to the elevator and get to her car before Paige got to hers, since her sister is afraid of elevators a little bit of information she picked up while checking on her at her job one day. This is perfect she thought as the doors to the elevator slammed shut. Now she can spend more "time" with her sister without the fear of being caught. Maybe today won't be such a bad day after all.

There's that feeling again she spoke out to no one in particular. From the time she left her house this morning Paige felt as if she was being watched. She had been in the mall for 30 min, with gift in hand and heading towards the door when she stopped short and turned around, confirming what she knew all along. That woman she has seen so many times before was following her. This time she was going to get to the bottom of it and put a stop to this once and for all. She continued out the door and waited for the woman to catch up.

Prue could feel it. She knew Paige had seen her. Maybe she won't say anything, more than likely the girl would just think she was crazy. Oh yeah that's just so much better, she said to herself. Her thoughts were disrupted once she got outside and was confronted by a very pissed off sister. "Ok lady, she began. I don't know who you think you are or what the hell you think you're doing, but this ends now!" At that point she had the attention of everyone standing outside the mall. For the first time in her life Prue Halliwell was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she wanted to do was get close to her sister but now that dream was becoming more and more unattainable. "Look I know this seems strange, but I swear that I don't want to hurt you. If we can go somewhere private, I can answer all of your questions" she said with pleading eyes hoping that the girl would trust her. "Are you kidding me" the younger sister replied. Listen lady there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you. The only thing I want you to do is to stay far away from me. "But please, Prue began on the verge of tears, I promise there's a good explanation for this" she said. "I SAID NO!" Prue literally felt her heart break in two. After she screamed at the woman Paige saw something in her eyes that made her feel a little guilty. Almost as if someone she loved had crushed her, but that's not possible, the woman didn't even know Paige. "Look, she said in a calmer voice. "I just want you to leave me alone. Looking down at her watch. "I have to go" as she turned to walk away Prue grabbed her arm, taking her by surprise. She didn't know that her older sister was trying to protect her. Because this move had shocked her Paige violently pulled away, it happened so fast that she didn't see the car coming. Prue screamed in horror as she watched her sister's body fly several feet before hitting the pavement with a sickening thud.

That's the end of chapter 3. So how was it? Please review.

NEXT: Prue panics as she waits for the news on Paige.


	4. Sisterly Bond

Thank you all so much for all the great reviews, I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations.

Chapter 4

"NO, NO, this can't be happening Prue said out loud as she ran to her sister's side. "Please Paige, she began as she knelt down taking the girls' hand. Don't go, I need you to stay with me, you can't leave me, not again." Out of nowhere the images of her mother leaving the house with Paige in hand never to return again, came flooding back to her. She could see herself on her knees begging and pleading with her mother to keep her little sister with her, with her family where she belonged. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear a word that the paramedic was saying. All she knew was that she refused absolutely positively refused to lose her sister again, not now, not ever. "Miss, Miss, if we are going to help your friend, we're going to need you to move," the man finished. That was it. She was sick of letting everyone else decide who she would be in her sister's life. Things were about to change and it would start with this bastard. "SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND, SHE'S MY SISTER, AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care who heard. The secret that never should have been was out and there was no turning back. Looking at her with an apologetic stare, the man spoke once more, "ok, ok, it's ok. We have to get her into the ambulance if we're going to save her. We're just going to put this neck brace on and then I'm going to put her on that stretcher" the man spoke in a soft tone trying not to set Prue off. He was met with an ice cold stare, then she slowly moved away not taking her eyes off her sister's temporary care taker. After a few seconds Paige was all set and they moved her into the ambulance with her older sister right by her side.

"Get her into OR 4 stat!" the doctor shouted before headed off to get prepared. Prue was now crying uncontrollably. She was praying that this was just a nightmare and that any minute now she was going to wake knowing that Paige was probably at home safe in bed. But deep down inside she knew that this was real. Next thing she knew the doctor was shoving papers in her face for her to sign, while asking about Paige's medical history. Luckily Prue made it a priority to know this information just in case something like this was to happen. If she couldn't be in her sister's life then damn it she would know every single detail of the girls' life. She slightly smiled remembering seeing Paige with her family, not looking so well at the play ground one day. After getting into hearing distance she heard Paige's care takers (this is what she always called then because they were NOT her family, she and her sister's were) say that she needed to go to the hospital. Once they said where they were taking her Prue sprung into action, she knew that she had to be near her sister in her time of need. So she told her Grams that she wasn't feeling too well and insisted that she take her to the hospital. Once Grams stepped out to get her some water she leaped from her bed to search for Paige. Upon finding the room she heard the doctor say that the girl had the flu and that he would be right back with her release papers. When he came out Prue asked him to help her find her Grams. The doctor was more then willing to help. But first he had to make a stop at the nurse's station. He then asked Prue to hold his file while he spoke over theloud speaker to try and locate her Grams. She believed that the doctor thought that if she felt important then she will not panic and start crying. Whatever the reason Prue saw this as the perfect opportunity. When she saw her Grams she immediately ran to her slipping Paige's file into her coat, then running off with her Grams before the doctor could even notice. Now she knew where those people where keeping her sister and she could keep track of her with no problem. She was definitely a girl who knew how to get what she wanted. "Don't worry, the doctor started. We'll do everything we can" with that the doctor took the papers giving them to the nurse and heading back in to Paige.

"Come on it won't take that long to redeliver, Piper Halliwell spoke into the phone. "Yes I will definitely be here waiting for you this time. Ok, and thanks again, bye" thank goodness she said as she hung up the phone. It had been one hell of a morning at the club. She had missed the shipment that caused her to run 3 red lights that morning, now two of her employees are out again. She just hoped that Phoebe was available to help her tonight. While typing up some ideas for the club she stopped dead in her tracks. Something didn't feel right. Not only did it not feel right, but something was horribly wrong. "Ah" she screamed out in pain. Her heart felt as if it was being ripped from her body. What the hell is going, she thought. She had been experiencing some weird emotions as of late. Or maybe it was Prue's feelings that she was picking up on, after all they have always had a very strong connection. It could even be Phoebe. That's when the picture of the girl she had met the other night at the club popped into her head. Who was she? And why did thinking about her bring her so much pain all of a sudden?

"Oh come on, you know how much you want to come see me" Phoebe said as continued talking on her cell phone to Justin. "Listen I have to go, yeah, I'm about to start driving, so I'll call you when I get home, Ok? Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye." She couldn't believe how great her day had been going. After a day of shopping and lunch with friends she was finally heading home for a nice long bath and some relaxation before going out for dinner and dancing with her latest conquest. Then out of nowhere she started to panic. Something didn't feel right. Tears started to form in her eyes. Why is this happening? Then her mind went to the birthday girl from last night. She didn't know what to make of this, but her heart did. It broke for the girl as much as it longed for her. The ringing of the cell phone snapped her out of her trance. "A weak hello was all she could say. "Did you see her too?" the other voice asked. "Yeah but who is she and why do I feel the need to be with her?" "I wish I knew Phoebe, I wish I knew" Piper responded.

While sitting in the waiting room Prue could think about nothing but her sister who was in the operating room fighting for her life. This can't be good; she's been in there for 3 hours. It was then that she caught sight of the doctor heading her way. "Your sister is stable now and we're going to move her to ICU, you can go sit with her once she's situated. "Ok, thank you doctor" she said in a low whisper. Her thoughts shifted once more. She was so happy last night, she thought. Laughing and smiling with friends on her birthday. Life is so unfair especially to Paige. First to be separated from her family as a baby and now, to possibly die so young, no...no...no it won't end like this, she would make sure of it. "Miss Halliwell, you can see your sister now" the nurse called to her. Finally, she thought I get to be close to her, be there for her, like a real sister should be. With that Prue started down the hall towards Paige's room.


	5. Emotions

Chapter 5

She looked like an angle, Prue thought to herself as she watched the youngest Halliwell sister sleep. Night had come and gone. As tired and physically exhausted the she was there was no why that she was leaving the girl alone again. But she knew at some point she would have to go home to change her clothes and let Piper and Phoebe know that she was ok Turning her attention back to Paige she began to smile. It was kind of funny when she thought about it. For years she had dreamed of the day where she could hold her baby sister in her arms. Now that the dream has finally come true, she thought to herself. Even though the circumstances weren't the best, she was happy to be there none the less. "It's ok sweetie, she spoke in a whisper to the unconscious girl, no one will ever keep us apart ever again" A small part of her wished that the girl would open her eyes at that moment, understanding why Prue had followed her all the time and immediately accept her as her sister. But for now she'll settle for being close to her. The ringing of her cell phone startled her. She didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was. As much as she didn't want to, Prue knew that she had to go home to shower and change her clothes. She took a deep breath before gently placing the young woman back down on the bed. "I'll be right back honey; I promise I won't leave you for long. Taking one more look back the Paige she headed back to the manor.

"Damn it, why aren't you picking up the phone?" Phoebe screamed. "Still having trouble reaching her" Piper asked looking up from her coffee cup. "This just isn't like her. She would never disappear on us like this. I hope she's ok, especially after how we were feeling last night" Phoebe said while putting a piece of fruit in her mouth. "No, I don't really think that those feeling had to do with Prue, but rather that girl from the club." Piper explained. After locking up the club that night, Piper and Phoebe started to discuss these weird feelings that they had about the girl they had both met that night. "But maybe she has something to do with Prue and that's why we feel so strongly about her" Phoebe said. Maybe she was on to something, but before Piper could say so, she heard the door slam. "Prue" she called out. And there her sister was making a run for the stairs. "Hey where the hell have you been?" she shouted. "And why haven't you been answering your cell?" Phoebe asked sounding irritated. But something in Prue's eyes told her to tread lightly. "Listen, she continued. We were just worried about you. So, where have you been?" Prue was dreading this moment. She felt even worse looking at the expressions on her sister's faces, but she couldn't tell them yet, no matter how much she wanted to. "Oh I was visiting Carrie, which was her best friend, aside from her sisters of course. And before I knew it, it was really late so I just stayed at her house for the night. I'm sorry if you guys were worried" she finished with a smile. "It's ok, just please call next time" Phoebe said as she gave Prue a hug before heading out the door. "I'll be at Justin's if anyone needs me." She then disappeared out the door. Piper smiled slightly at Prue as she headed up the stairs. This was getting out of hand, she thought to herself. She had to get to the bottom of this and fast.

Thank goodness they brought it. Prue thought as she stepped into the shower. She didn't need them questioning her any further, not right now; she would have been likely to break. Even though she knew Piper wasn't buying it, she was grateful that she didn't push any harder. She couldn't think about that right now all she needed to be concerned with was getting back to Paige; she had to make sure that the girl wouldn't be alone for too long. That's when it happened again, her eyes welling up with tears. NO, you can't do this, she whispered, she needs you to be strong for her. After drying off quickly, she slipped into her clothes and headed for the door.

She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be, she thought as those feelings of sadness and longing came to her once more. She was on her way to meet Justin when something in her told her to stop at the newspaper stand. While flipping through the paper she came across an article about a hit and run accident at the South Side Mall the day before and next to the article was a picture of the girl from the club. Oh my God, she thought. How could this be happening? She could remember how happy and care free the girl seem on her birthday, the day just before the tragic event. The article listed the girl in stable condition at Mercy Hospital. At that second she got it in her mind to go see the girl after her visit with Justin, even though she didn't know her, a voice inside her head screamed go to her, and that's exactly what she intended to do.

As she sat the table drinking coffee and reading the paper Piper Halliwell's heart stopped. She came across an article about the girl she had met in the club just two days ago. She had been run down by a hit and run driver. A sudden wave of pain, longing, desperation and, guilt? came over her. It was at that moment she decided that she had to see this girl and find out what their connection was. Yes, she now knew what it was that she had to do. As soon as she handled business at the club she would head over to her, to see this

Paige.

"I'm back Paige, see I told you that I wouldn't leave you alone for long" she spoke into the girl's hair. Looking up she saw the doctor come into the room. "How is she doing?" she asked hoping to her some good news. "We'll she's still stable and her vitals are getting stronger so that's a good sign" the doctor replied with a smile. Then sensing that the sister needed a little more comfort he added "Don't worry, she's going to be ok" he said before giving her another slight smile to reassure her. After checking the patient over once more, the doctor then left the room. Once more Prue went back to staring at the girl. When she decided that just staring wasn't enough, she laid down beside the girl saying "I'm here now, and I will never leave you again, ever. And that's how she stayed for the rest of the day, holding on to her sister for dear life.


	6. Awakening

Chapter 6

It was about 6 p.m. when she awoke to find a still unconscious Paige, she sighed in disappointment. "Oh honey" she said out loud stroking the girl's hair. Please wake up. There's so much I have to tell you. She spoke as once again the tears began to fall again. "I know you've been a little lonely after your care takers died (she absolutely refused to call them her parents). But you don't have to be any more. You've got sisters now and we're going to take good care of you. She continued smiling, Piper and Phoebe are going to be so happy to meet you. Sure they're going to be shocked at first, but we'll all work through it together, I swear." After a few more minutes of reassuring her little sister Prue knew that the other girls would be upset that she had disappeared again, so she quietly made her way to her feet and made her way to the bathroom to look herself over. Once in the room, Prue studied herself in the mirror. I have got to find a way to break the news to Piper and Phoebe, she thought. All different kinds of scenarios flash through her head before she finally tossed them aside. I can't do this right now, she spoke out loud, this all has to wait until Paige is better, then I'll find a way to break it to them. She then rinsed her face and exited the bathroom. Walking over to the girl, she gave her a kiss on the head, and whispered I love you into her ear, before heading out the door. If she had stayed a second longer she would have been there when the girl opened her eyes. "Prue?" Paige said as she slowly began to awaken.

She didn't know how to explain it, but she could feel that the woman had been there. She couldn't quite remember what she was saying to her, but Paige was not certain that the woman was not looking to hurt her. It was almost as if she loved her. If it were any other person she would be feeling quite uncomfortable, then again it wasn't a sexual type of love, it sounded more like the love she had for her parents. Something was off here, but she would deal with the situation once she was out of the hospital. After a minute she realized what she just said, hospital. What the hell was she doing there? It seemed as if she had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. As she reached for the buzzer to call for the nurse, she screamed out in pain. Every muscle and bone in her body ached. At the sound of her scream, the nurse ran into the room. "Oh no, dear you need to relax. You've been hit by a car and you've been unconscious for 2 days. Stay still and I'll go find your doctor" she spoke as she left the room. No wonder she was in so much pain. In that instant the whole scene came back to her. She had been arguing with that woman and went to step off of the curb when the woman grabbed her, obviously trying to stop her from walking in front of the car, but she could remembering jerking back and she must have stepped directly into the moving vehicles path. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in, she said as loud as she could, which at the moment wasn't very much at all. Looking at the two visitors brought a smile to her face. "Hey Paige" the man said. "We were so worried about you honey, how are you feeling?" the woman asked sounding quite concerned. "Ah she's fine; I bet this was just a ploy to get out of the meeting coming up tomorrow." She laughed right along with Mike and Nancy. "Well even though I would love a day off, I don't think this pain is worth it." The man suddenly looked sorry for what he just said. Taking notice, Paige continued "Oh sweetie, it's ok; I know you were just kidding." He exhaled in relief, and then he sent a smile in the girl's direction. "So he began, do you know when their going to let you out of this place?" "No not yet. In fact the nurse left just a few minutes ago in search of my doctor." Looking down at the girls hand she added, "Is that for me?" She was referring to the white teddy bear holding a heart with get well soon written on it. "Oh yeah that's from me and Katelyn she said while handing the bear over to Paige. Katelyn was her 3 year old daughter, who was absolutely adorable. Mike seem a little upset about not bringing anything for her so he spoke up "what I want to give you will have to wait until you're a little more, should I say, active" he finished with a devilish grin. Knowing exactly what he meant, she returned with an equally devilish grin. "Ewww guys, come on, I'm still in the room. The friends continued to laugh and talk for a while more.

I'm so gland I finished at the club so early, she thought to herself as she entered the hospital parking lot. Now she had time to visit Paige in the hospital. Even though she had no idea who the girl was, the connection was so intense that her mind and body wouldn't let her turn away. Piper hoped that the girl wouldn't think that she was stalking her or something. No, she would recognize her from the club two nights ago, this is if she was up or didn't lose her memory. No matter what, she thought, I have to be here, she needs me. Refusing to let her fear stop her, she grabbed her pocket book and headed into the hospital.

Ok, it's now or never she spoke out loud as she turned into parked her car. Sitting for a brief moment she reflected on what brought her there that evening. It all started back at the club two nights ago. It was there that she met the pretty girl. For a second she remembered how much the girl looked like her older sister Prue. Phoebe could remember the feeling that she had for the girl; she was rather confused by them. She had only seen the girl once and she hadn't even spoken to her. The one thing she could remember was the great pain she felt when she had read about the girl's accident. Her heart broken and she felt as if she could be losing one of her sisters?" No, that's impossible, wasn't it? Shaking all doubts and fears out of her head, she started walking towards the hospital entrance, flowers in hand; she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks. That's Pipers' car. What was she doing here? Then answering her own question, she must be here to see Paige as well. Of course, Piper had felt a connection to her too. Wanting to catch up to her sister Phoebe hurried into the hospital.

"Hey"she shouted to her sister making the woman turn around. "You're here to see her to, aren't you?" the older of the two asked. "Yeah, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stay away." "I know, it's really weird, Piper spoke as the two continued to walk. We've never met her a day in our lives but now all of a sudden, she's like family." The younger girl nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, this really is strange." They stopped in front of the nurse's station. "Hello we're here to see Paige Matthews" Piper said smiling at the woman who returned the gesture. "Um yes, Ms. Matthews seems to be very popular, she's in room 209. Both girls said thank you before heading to the girl's room. As they continued to the room, they noticed two people coming out and heading in the opposite direction. The figured that they were friends of the girls, since family would never want to leave someone in a time like this. Holding hands, and taking deep breaths, the two entered the room.

There she was sitting up in her bed with her doctor taking her blood pressure. "Well you seem to be doing very well and with any luck we'll be able to release you to your, but before the doctor could say sister, Piper and Phoebe made their presents known. "Hi there, I know you probably don't remember us but" "Hey I know who you are; you guys are from the club the other night, right?" Smiling at the fact that the girl had remembered her fondly, Piper spoke up first. "Yeah that's right, so how are you?" "I've been better, trust me getting hit by a car is no fun" she said with a slight smile. "I'm sure, Phoebe started. Here I brought you some flowers." The Paige looked at her with amazement, while taking the flowers out of her hand. "Wow tulips, how did you know that they were my favorites?" Piper looked at her in pure shock. "Lucky guess." In all honesty she didn't have to guess, something in her just knew. But there was no way she was going to tell the girl that. Looking back at the girl she added, "How did this happen anyway?" she spoke as she and Piper took seats on both sides of the bed. Not feeling uncomfortable in the least, on either part. "Well it all started with this crazy woman."

"Hello, is anybody home?" Prue shouted as she enters the manor. "Hello?" she yelled as she searched the house. That's strange, she was sure that Piper and Phoebe would have been home by now. Well at least she didn't have to face them right away with more lies, she thought as she headed up the stairs. When she entered the room she immediately took off her clothes and ran a bath, but before she jumped in, she grabbed a black binder that she kept under her bed. It was all the information that she had on her little sister. Once she settled into the tub, she opened the book to the very first page. There was a kindergarten picture of the girl. She smiled to herself as she remembered how she came upon it. It just so happens that Phoebe and Paige went to the same grade school until those people enrolled her into a private school. Shaking away the thought the kidnappers she remembered having to walk Phoebe home from school one day when Grams had to take Piper to the doctor. It just happened that the girl ran past her dropping a sheet of her school pictures from a very full envelope. She knew that they brought more then enough and that they wouldn't miss the one Paige dropped. So she ran over picking the sheet up and slipping them into her own bag before collecting Phoebe and heading home. Not having the strength to cry again, Prue just closed the book and held it to her chest tightly.

"Oh my God, Piper gasped as Paige told the story. Have you had the chance to call the police on this nut case yet?" Paige just shook her head. "No, not yet. But I'm not so sure that I want to, after all she did try to save my life." Getting angry Phoebe leaped to her feet. "Are you kidding me? This person is not only crazy but she's the reason that you're lying her now. If it weren't for the fact that she was stalking you, you would have seen the car coming and you wouldn't be laying their in so much pain." This outburst startled the other two sisters. Noticing their stares Phoebe said in a calmer voice "listen, I know that you want to believe that she won't hurt you, but you have to protect yourself just to be sure." "I know, the younger one spoke, but if she wanted to hurt me, she would have already." "What do you mean?" Piper asked with a worried look on her face. "Well, Paige began, she was here earlier. "WHAT?" Piper said. "And you let her stay alone in here with you?" Phoebe added. "I didn't really have a choice seeing as how I was unconscious." "Oh, I see," Piper replied. "Anyways I'm glad she did, before Phoebe could show her frustration, she continued, I know her name now. They looked on intrigued. "Well?" Piper spoke. What is it, what's her name?" Paige answered "Prue, the woman's name is Prue." Paige and Phoebe looked at each other completely stunned.

After making a graceful exit, wishing Paige well and exchanging numbers Piper and Phoebe headed straight to the manor. Pulling up in their respected cars, they headed into the house calling for their older sister, who had a shit load of explaining to do. "Prue, Piper called out, where the hell are you?" Walking into the kitchen with Phoebe close behind, she saw Prue making a cup of tea and looking at her as if she were crazy. Slamming her purse down on the table she continued, would you like to tell us why the hell you're stalking Paige Matthews." Prue's face turned ghost white. How did they know about Paige? She thought. "Well we're waiting" Phoebe chimed in. "Come on Prue, tell us how you know her. And maybe you can explain the weird connection that we have with her." "Yeah, Piper added, we deserve to know." She waited for the day that something like this was going to happen. Part of her was happy to finally be telling her sisters the truth the other part of her was worried about what the elders would do. Even though their hasn't been a demon attack in well over a year since the sisters took out the source and most of his followers, she knew that they were still checking in on them from time to time. Well she would have to deal with that situation later. Sitting down at the table with her sisters she spoke up "Ok guys it's time you learned the truth." Taking a deep breathe, "I'll tell you everything you need to know about Paige and the day our little sister was taken from us." At hearing this Piper dropped down into the kitchen chair, mouth wide open, as a tear started to fall from both Prue and Phoebe's eyes.


	7. The Whole Story

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. I hope you all continue to support me when I write my first novel. So without further ado here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7

Avoiding the gaze of both sisters Prue spoke up "Please don't say anything until I've told you the whole story." Piper and Phoebe both nodded in agreement. Prue continued "It all started when mom and Sam, her whitelighter where together. You both were too young to understand what was going on, so you never knew that the two of them were together. The only reason I knew was because I saw them kissing one day. Then as time went on I would hear them talking about the elders and how they would destroy them both if they ever found out about thee affair. Mom would usually cast some sort of spell to block them from the elders when they were spending time together. This went on for about a year before mom got pregnant with Paige." At this Piper let out a deep sigh as did Phoebe neither one could believe what she was hearing. "Anyway I noticed that mom was gaining a lot of weight and was sick a lot. I knew she was pregnant because I could remember that she was acting the same way before Phoebe was born. Even though I knew she never really came out and said it to me. I guess she didn't want to alert the elders to her condition. One night while Grams was trying to read me a story I heard mom screaming in pain. At first I thought that she was being attacked by demon, but if that were true then Grams wouldn't had been so calm. Then after a while she left the room and told me to stay put. Immediately I got up and followed her to the attic where mom was having Paige." She was so beautiful, thinking back to the emotion she felt on that day Prue began to cry. Trying and failing miserably to hold back the tears, she continued. "So I walked in and played with her for a while before Grams made me go to bed. When I was back in bed I gave Grams a teddy bear to give to her and I asked what my little sisters' name was going to be and she just told me to go to bed and that we would talk about it tomorrow. When I woke in the middle of the night I heard mom arguing with some men dressed in white robs. They were telling mom that she had to give Paige up and that she had to cast a spell on me to forget that she even existed." She could feel the hatred stirring up in her. "Those bastards made mom throw Paige away as if she were trash. They had no right to do it, none. So I decided to cast a spell on myself to make sure mom's memory spell had no effect. After that I went to where mom had Paige and I promised her that I would never forget her no matter what they did, and that one day I would bring her back home to us." Seeing Phoebe and Piper shaking while tears ran down their faces, she walked over and sat in between them putting an arm around both girls. "The next day mom and Sam where leaving to take her away. I knew I had to do something, so I begging and pleading with them to keep her here, with her family. But they said that they had to take her away for her own safety. Then Grams came and got me while Sam and mom took her away.

After a little while Grams tried to put a spell on me to make me forget. But the spell that I put on myself stopped the spell from working. So when she was done I acted as if I didn't remember a thing.When she left the room I called for Brian, my whitelighter and tricked him into sensing mom and Sam. Then he orbed me there and I watched as they handed our sister over to those people who kept her from us. I remember hearing their names Mark and Karen Matthews. So after Brian orbed us back home, I looked them up in the phone book. I wrote down their name and address. Then over the next several years I tried to make sure we were everywhere she was. When I would walk pass their house after school I could hear them discussing where they were taking Paige that day and I would get to see her up close until she started school. Seeing her wasn't so hard because she went to the same school as Phoebe until they put her in private school. One time she dropped a sheet of her school pictures when I had to pick Phoebe up from school one day and I kept them in a folder under my bed, along with any other information that I gathered on her." Laughing she said "You would not believe all the things I had to go through to get some of that information, but that's a story for when we're all together. I think the hardest thing was watching her go through the death of her care takers alone. I wanted to be there for her so badly but the only thing I could do was send her a basket as an anonymous friend. Watching her having to deal with that at such a young age was heart breaking. Anyway more recently she had started to catch me watching her." Now saying in what was almost a whisper. "She confronted me about it that day at the mall. She was totally freaked out but before I could explain she was hit by the car. And you guys know the rest of the story." Prue could see all the questions in here sister's eyes. The only thing she could do now was wait for their reactions.

Piper was the first to speak "No wonder we felt such a strong connection to her, this is unbelievable." Phoebe had a less calm reaction "I can't believe you!" she screamed at her oldest sister. "How could you keep something so huge from us?" "All this time we had a sister out there, who was alone and needed us and you, chose to keep this information to yourself. How could you Prue?" she finally finished as she buried her face in her hands. Wrapping her arms around Phoebe she answered with, "I wish I could have told you, it hurt so much not to be able to tell you guys about her. I'm so sorry you guys, you just don't know how sorry I am." It was at this time that Piper spoke up again "Has she used her powers yet?" "No, her powers were bound before she was taken away" Prue replied. "Listen" she said rising to her feet. "I'm going to give you guys some time to process this all, I'll be in my room if you need me. With that Prue made her out of the kitchen.

Holding each other close Phoebe and Piper tried to make sense of what they just learned. They couldn't believe that they had another sister that had been lost to them all this time. Both girls couldn't understand why the elders would keep her from them. I mean they knew that the union was forbidden and all, but to punish an innocent child and separate her from her family? It was just down right cruel. Not being able to stomach the silence any more, Phoebe began to talk. "I can't believe this is happening. Our sister had to live life without us and not knowing who she is or where she comes from. And the elders, how could they take her from us and why? Paige is still alive so what was the point of taking her away in the first place?" she said raising her voice on the last question. "I don't know sweetie. But what I do know is that she needs us right now and no elder or any other being in heaven or hell will keep us away from her now that we know who she is." Piper replied. This made Prue smile as she listened to her sisters talk from the door way. She knew that the girls would instantly feel the same way about Paige that she did. She took this moment to head back into the kitchen so the sisters could discuss what their next move was going to be.

"Hey there" she said as she entered the kitchen. "So do you two forgive me?" Looking at each other the girls nodded. "Of course we do honey, but you have to promise that you're never lie to us or keep secrets again, even if they are for the right reasons. Agreed?" Piper finished. With a big smile on her face Prue replied "Agreed. I love you both so much and I never want to cause you this much pain ever again." After a long hugging and saying I love you session Phoebe looked as if she had an epiphany. "Guys, she spoke. How are we going to tell Paige?" Looking in both girl directions Prue answered. "I don't know Phoebe, I don't know." With that the girls would spend the rest of the night trying to figure out a way to break the news to the youngest Halliwell sister.


	8. Taken Once More

Chapter 8

She moved slowly as she began to pack up her things, seeing as how she was still in great pain, she considered herself lucky to be moving around at all. After a week long stay in the hospital Paige was finally ready to go home and relax. Because of her injuries she would be forced to stay home from work for another week, which was a fact that she was grateful for. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her career as a social worker; it was just that the job could be truly stressful at times, and every now and again she needed a little break from all the sadness. Never the less when she did head back to work she would do so willingly with a smile on her face. Hearing someone walk into the room, she turned around to come face to face with her doctor, holding the release forms in his hands. "Good morning Miss Matthews. I see you're doing quite well." She responded with a smile "Yes and I can't wait to blow this joint, no offense to you and your wonderful staff doc, but I really need to get home." "None taken. As soon as you sign these papers you are free to go" he said as he handed her the papers. She signed them immediately and gave them back. The doctor had walked back to the door when he stopped short and said "I trust that your sister will be picking you up." Paige looked at him with a rather confused stare, but before she could answer Mike and Nancy walked in. She guessed that Nancy may have said that she was her sister so the hospital would allow her to visit. "Um yeah she is" Paige said sounded sort of disconnected. "Ok then, make sure you have that perception for the pain medication filled up and that you get plenty of rest." "Well do, doc. Thank you and good bye" The doctor then exited the room. But something about the whole sister thing didn't make any sense to her. If the doctor thought that Nancy was her sister then why didn't he acknowledge her presents, instead on looking down the hall for someone else? Then something hit her, was he talking about that Prue woman? That wasn't possible, was it? Shaking off the idea she allowed her friends to grab her things and they headed out the door.

After stopping off at the drug store and the supermarket Mike and Nancy finally brought Paige home. They laid her down on her bed and put her things away. "So are you comfortable, is there anything I can get you?" Mike asked. "How about a kiss?" she said with major sex appeal. "Hey now Paige, that's going to have to wait until you're all better. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about your gift" the man replied with a wink. "Are you two at it again?" a voice came from the door way. She continued walking towards the bed holding a tray with water, soup and the girl's medication on it. "Here you go honey, eat up and take your pain relievers." "Yes mother" the girl responded, which made them all laugh. "That's not very nice; I'm just trying to look out for my best friend, is that so bad?" "Of course not, but I really don't need you to tell me what to do, I'm not six you know" "Yes we know you are a very big girl" Mike said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Watch it Mr. or you'll have a lap full of hot soup" Paige replied once again resulting in laughter from her two friends. "Ok dear, do you think that you'll be ok here by yourself while we head back to work?" Nancy questioned. "Sure I'll be fine, get going you two". "Alright" she said as she kissed Paige on the forehead." "We'll come by to check up on you tomorrow morning before work." Mike added as he too gave her a kiss good bye. Both friends exited the apartment, locking the door behind them.

Seeing the two visitors leave Prue, Piper and Phoebe made their way to the door. Now standing in front of the apartment they looked at each other in silence until Prue spoke up. "Do you guys think that this is a good idea? I mean she barely even knows you two and she thinks I'm crazy. Not to mention the fact that she just got out of the hospital" she finished in a panicked voice. "Well Piper began; at least we know she likes us. I mean when we went to visit her, she seem very happy to see us. So if anything we'll go in first and you'll follow." "Yeah, Pipers right Prue." Phoebe added. "She connected with us, so we'll tell her the story and introduce you to her." Seeing the hurt expression on her sister face, she wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok honey, I'm sure she'll understand once we tell her the truth." "Ok" Piper said breaking in. "It's now or never" she then knocked on her sisters' door.

Damn it Paige said as she started to get comfortable, who could that be? She wondered as she slowly rose from her bed. Once she opened the door are look of annoyance gave way to a warm friendly smile. Her two newest friends stood their smiling back at her and immediately pulling her into a big hug. "Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" she question still holding on to the two. This was really weird. She had only known them for a short while, yet she felt as if she had known them her entire life. "Well for starters we came to see how you were doing." Phoebe informed the girl. "Well" she said inviting them in. "I'm doing as well as could be expected." She said while trying to close the door, but something or someone stopped her. She then looked up into the face of the woman that had been stalking her for month's maybe even years. Part of her was horrified that this person knew where she lived. While the other half was kind of, happy to see her. "Oh my God, it's you. What the hell are you doing here?" Turning to Piper and Phoebe she yelled "call the police, NOW!" Prue couldn't believe it. She wanted Piper and Phoebe in her life, but not her. Looking into the woman's face Paige could see that she was obviously crushed. "Listen I don't want to get you in trouble or to hurt you, but I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." Piper finally sprung into action. "Please don't if you let her in we will explain everything, just please know that none of us are here to hurt you." Paige couldn't believe that they knew this woman. "Ok before I let her into my home can you please tell me who the hell she is." Giving each other a wary stare, Phoebe spoke in a low tone. "She's our sister and yours" Paige fainted in shock.

After she awoke the girls made sure that she was ok. Upon hearing that she was fine, physically anyway, they told her the story. While she listened intently to the story of the first few days of her life she was hit with all kinds of emotions. At first she thought that maybe they were lying, but deep down she could feel that it was the truth. Then she was in amazement. After years of studying the Wicca belief, she was in fact a witch; this she thought was pretty cool. But now everything started to make sense. The reason why Prue was following her was at the forefront of her mind. It turns out that she wasn't a stalker at all, but her long lost sister, who was just looking out for her and missing her all these years. The thought made Paige cry, seeing this Prue when over to her and put her arm around her should. All these years she thought that he real parent didn't want her and that she was just a mistake, but now she could see that they did it for her own good. To protect her from the men who threatened her live and the lives of the rest of her family. It was them she hated now. When the women finished the story she looked at them with tear stained eyes. "This is unbelievable." Turning to Prue, "Why didn't you tell me?" "I tried honey" Prue responded as she brushed Paige's hair out of her face. "But you didn't want to listen to me. If I had it to do over again, I would have told you who I was, who we were from the very beginning." She knew that her sister meant every word she said. "So, Paige spoke up. It looks like we're stuck with each other." Sitting on the other side of the girl and wrapping her are around the girl Piper add "Yep, whether you like it or not" causing all the girls to laugh. Phoebe joined the other three, pulling them all together for a hug; the Halliwell sisters were finally reunited.

Suddenly there was air in one space; this jolted all of the girls from their moment of happiness. They noticed that Paige was now missing. Shaking her head violently and standing up, Piper screamed "NO, this can't be happening." Phoebe sank down to the floor crying hysterically. Finally realizing what happened Prue spoke up "They took her, again. But this time they won't get away with it." Grabbing Phoebe off the floor and holding her close while Piper joined in. "We won't let them take her away from us again, even if we have to fight to the death." Prue said with loathing in her voice as she held her sister tightly.


	9. The Elders

Chapter 9

The girls knew that it was time to stop crying and get ready for one hell of a fight. Lifting her head up and wiping the tears away Prue spoke "We have to get back to then manor and find some sort of potion to vanquish the elders." The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement. Any kind of loyalty they felt towards those beings vanished when they stole their sister for the second time. The sisters then rushed out the door and headed back to the manor. On the way all kinds of thoughts ran through the minds of the three women. Phoebe had thoughts of her and her sisters being killed. While Piper thought about the second reunion that they would have with their sister and hoped that the girl wouldn't be so freaked out that she would never speak to them again. Although the other two had thoughts of reunions and death, Prue had only revenge on her mind along with hate, fury and sheer unadulterated rage. After all that she and her sisters had done for them, they couldn't even allow them this one joy? Well that's ok she didn't need their permission, this time she was going to take what she wanted and if any of them tried to stop her they would surely die.

Back at the manor the girls immediately sprung into action. Phoebe and Prue headed to the book of shadows while Piper grabbed every potion ingredient that she could find and proceeded to the attic. While the other two women studied the book intensely Piper put together the most powerful potion she could and hoped that it would work. Prue's voice broke the silence "OK we're going to need a major protection spell so they can't use their powers to kill us." "Do you really think that they would kill us?" Phoebe asked with more than a hint of concern. "In all honesty sweetie I don't know what they are going to do" Prue responded. "Well none of that matters, we have to do whatever's necessary to get Paige back." Nodding their head agreement the three girls grabbed all the potions they could and said the protection spell first.

"What resides in this place let no magical force harm or erase.

Protect the Halliwell sisters from danger no matter the place.

Bring us four back to start life anew after the task ahead is through"

"Do you think it worked?" Piper asked out loud. "There's only one way to find out" Prue spoke. Summoning a demon the girls stood there and hoped the protection spell worked other wise they wouldn't get the chance to save their sister. Seeing the charmed ones standing in front of him the demon conjured a fireball and threw it at the three sister. The same fireball bounced off an invisible shield and vanquished the demon instantly. The girls stood there in amazement. After the shock wore off Piper turned to the other two ladies "So what are we waiting for, let's go get our baby sister" Joining hands the girls read the spell that Piper had written in the car on the way home.

"Take us to the place where the Elders dwell breaking through all barriers with this spell.

To reunite us with our sister Paige, the lost Halliwell"

With that the girls disappeared in a swirl of white lights and reappearing in front of an angry group of Elders. Piper spoke up first "We will give you one chance and one chance only to give us our sister back" Looking into her face Daren one of the Elders could tell she was deathly serious, but not wanting to give into the witches he spoke "Who do you think you are, you have no right to come here and demand anything of us" Another Elder add "You should be stripped of your powers for such insolence." "Don't say we didn't warn you" Phoebe chimed in, throwing a potion at the elder, vanquishing him on contact. "I've had enough of this holier then thou attitude from you people. You know after all we've done for you, you come and take our sister away. Not to mention the fact that she should have never been taken away from us in the first place and given to those people for no other reason then being born to a witch and a white lighter. None of you care about any witch you were more concerned about what we could do for you. Well you know what, not any more. We will never fight another demon until you give Paige back to us. Prue could feel the anger rising inside of her. You Elders have taken so much from our lives and you don't give shit back in return." "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US IN SUCH A MANNER?" Daren shouted. Prue said nothing, she was tired of talking and now she was ready for some action. She then threw two potions at the Elder causing a explosion so massive that it knocked everyone in the room to the floor.

Recovering immediately and jumping to her feet Prue threw yet another potion at an unsuspecting Elder killing him as well. She was about to throw another one and get ride of them all until she felt a hand cover her own. Piper stood there looking at her sister with a pleading look before turning back to the remaining Elders, now with Phoebe at her side. "Listen this destruction will continue unless you give Paige back to us NOW!" she shouted. "There is no way we're going to allow some witches to over take us" an Elder said throwing a lighting blot at the girls. Not knowing about the shield the Elder didn't even see the lighting bolt heading back in his direction only to leave behind a black scorch mark. The others looked on both shocked and amazed. "How is that possible?" one asked. "Damn you stupid witches" another said right before being vanquished by a very pissed Piper. "Now on more time, GIVE PAIGE BACK!" Not wanting the blood shed to continue the Elders summoned a very confused Paige.

The sister immediately ran over to the girl fully engulfing her in hugs and kisses. "What happened and where am I?" the youngest girl asked. "Long story we'll fill you in later" Prue answered brushing the girls' hair out of her face. "Now if you will, please leave us to mourn our fallen brothers" "Not yet" Piper spoke up moving closer to the Elders who appeared to be stepping backwards. "We want you to promise two things. One that you will never try to take Paige away again and two that you will not try to retaliate for the events of today." This caused the other girls to come up and stand firmly behind their sister. "Why am I not hearing any promises" asked Prue with potion in hand ready to throw. Looking to the others followed by a series of nods "Fine, as long as you'll keep fighting for us." After huddling together for a sec the Prue spoke up for her sisters and herself "OK we'll agree to those terms and I swear to you, that if you double cross us we well come back even stronger and destroy all of you. Is that clear?" Clenching his teeth together the Elder spoke once more "FINE, now please, just go." Holding hands all four Halliwell sisters headed back to the manor.


	10. The End

Chapter 10

The past few days have been ones of hoping and wishing for the women of Halliwell Manor. After filling Paige in on the details of her kidnapping and why she was taken, the girl decided to separate herself from the sisters for a while so she could sort everything out. Each girl dealt with the third separation in their own way. Piper cooked a bunch of Paige's favorite foods every night hoping that it would be the night that the girl returned, becoming more and more disappointed with each passing day to the point that she wouldn't do anything but stare out the window wishing that Paige would come. Phoebe spent most of her time at Justin's house trying to numb the pain knowing that she would be less likely to break down in front of him. While Prue just stayed up in her room reviewing the scrape book that she had made of Paige through the years, being occasionally joined by Piper. For her it was the hardest. After following the girl for years, she now had to stay away and give the girl her space and just pray that she would come back to them.

It was now Saturday almost a week removed from when the incident occurred. The sisters were sitting down having a quite breakfast together when their doorbell rang. Trying not to get her hopes up Piper went to answer it. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to find slightly smiling Paige on the other side. "Hi I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Smiling and pulling the girl into a hug Piper responded "Of course not honey, this is practically your home too and you shouldn't apologize for coming by. Maybe we should get a key made for you, and then we can fix the basement into an apartment and..." "I think I should actually come inside first" said a giggling Paige. "Oh yeah, sorry" Piper said as she moved out the way to let the girl in. "Where are Phoebe and Prue?" "In the kitchen, come on" Piper spoke again taking the girl's hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Look at what Santa left us" Piper said still holding her little sister's hand. "PAIGE" Phoebe and Prue said in unison before wrapping their arms around the girl. "Sit, Sit, Sit" Phoebe said pulling out a chair for the girl. "So how have you been" Prue asked. "I'm doing pretty well, considering" she finished. "Listen I'm sorry if you guys were worried or hurt but I just needed sometime to figure things out" "And what did you decide?" Piper asked as she took a seat next to Paige. "Well I was scared and not sure if this was what I wanted. But I knew that I would regret not being with you guys for the rest of my life, so I decided to come over here and get to know you guys better. And if possible move into the manor so I can learn to control my powers. I orbed my coffee into my lap this morning, so needless to say I could use your help" she said with a laugh. The girls be came ecstatic and once again wrapped the girl in a loving embrace. "Besides, Paige spoke again. I would never want to leave people who worshiped me this much." This earned her a playful shove from Phoebe.

The four Halliwell sisters spent the whole day laughing, talking and eating delicious food prepared by Piper. "Well at least we'll all together now" Phoebe spoke. "Here, here" Piper said raising her glass and toasting with the others. Turning to Prue, Paige spoke "So I guess this means I won't have you as my shadow any more" "Nope, I'll be more like a second skin now." "HEY" Paige cried out. Moving over to her sisters and squeezing between them on the couch Piper spoke in a soft voice "Now that we have each other, no one can ever tare us apart again." "Well it looks like you're stuck with us for good kid, are you ok with that?" Phoebe asked the youngest Halliwell. Her response "I wouldn't have it any other way".

ONE YEAR LATER

The Halliwell Manor was filled with lots of people, loud music and great food. The party goers were a little more wild than what she was used to, but this was her sisters' special day and she wasn't going to ruin it with her obsessive compulsive disorder ( obsessing over anything, in this case cleanness). As she moved across the room she could see Phoebe and her now fiancé Justin kissing, ewe, she thought. "Come on guys you don't want these people to puke, so keep the PDA to a minimum" Piper shouted as she made her way to the dinning room. Turning off the music, she addressed the crowd "May I have your attention please? It's time to cut the cake so make your way towards the dinning room. Make sure you move over as much as you can so everyone has room." She finished as she made her way into the kitchen and sticking the candles into the cake. After she was finished lighting them she called to Prue to turn off the lights. Once the cake was on the table Mike and Nancy started the Happy Birthday song. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Paige, Happy Birthday to you" the crowd sang all together. Standing there in front of her friends with Piper, Prue and Phoebe by her side Paige couldn't believe the turn her life had taken in that time. Not only did she now have these amazing sisters but she was a witch not to mention she had become the youngest social worker ever. At that moment her life couldn't get any better. "Come on Paige, address your loyal subjects" Mike teased. "Hey I'm calling the shots here pal, so just wait until I'm ready" OOOHHH came from the guest followed by laughter. "First off I would like to thank you all for coming here and celebrating this special day with me and my family. This has been an amazing year and hopefully next year will be even better, not just for myself, but for all of you as well." Clapping and whistling now filled the air at that point. "Secondly I would say to propose a toast to my sister Phoebe who will be getting married in two months to the man of her dreams, Mr. Justin Taylor." More clapping and cheering filled the manor. "And last but certainly not least, I would like to thank my sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Prue for coming into my life. Giving me meaning, purpose and people to love more than I love myself." AWWWWWWW sounds came from the crowd once more.

After hours of seeing guest out and cleaning the girls sat in the family room talking. "I can't believe it's been a whole year" Prue said. "I know it seems as if it were just yesterday that I was lying in a hospital getting ready to meet my maker." Paige added. "Hey, that is so not funny" Piper said with a hint of sadness in her voice, surely thinking of what could have been. "Hey, no bad thoughts on the Paige's birthday lady" Paige said jumping on Pipers lap. "Ouch" Piper said sarcastically. "That's what happens when your sister is a super chef". This made the girl laugh. Spending the rest of the night as they did the day their baby sister came home for good, the Halliwell sister sat together surrounded by love, comfort, and a special sisterhood, never to be separated again.


End file.
